2016-2017/Marshall game
}|date=11/30/16|locale=at|opponent=Marshall|result=L|score=88-98|record= }| }|-}}|conference= }| }|-}}|arena=Henderson Center|city=Huntington, WV|attendance=6,031}} Box Score Ohio vs Marshall 11/30/16 7:00 p.m. at Huntington, W.Va. Ohio 88 Total 3-point Rebounds ## Player p fgm-fga fgm-fga ftm-fta off-def tot pf tp a to blk stl min 13 KAMINSKI, Kenny f 4-11 3-7 2-2 1-0 1 4 13 1 0 0 0 20 33 CAMPBELL, Antonio f 12-21 1-6 6-8 7-9 16 4 31 1 3 0 1 28 02 SIMMONS, Jaaron g 4-17 0-3 3-4 1-2 3 2 11 7 4 0 0 37 22 BLOCK, Gavin g 1-5 1-2 0-0 0-5 5 1 3 3 4 0 0 30 35 DARTIS, Jordan g 4-10 4-10 4-5 0-7 7 5 16 0 2 0 1 36 01 CARTER, Jason - 3-6 0-1 1-1 4-2 6 2 7 3 1 1 4 21 23 CULVER, Rodney - 0-1 0-0 1-2 0-0 0 2 1 1 0 0 0 15 24 LASTER, Mike - 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 2 45 TAYLOR, Doug - 3-3 0-0 0-0 1-0 1 3 6 0 0 0 1 11 TM TEAM - - - - 2-1 3 - - - - - - - Totals.............. - 31-74 9-29 17-22 16-26 42 23 88 16 14 1 7 200 41.9% 31.0% 77.3% Team summary: FG 3FG FT 1st Half: 14-33 5-15 5-7 42.4% 33.3% 71.4% 2nd Half: 17-41 4-14 12-15 41.5% 28.6% 80.0% Marshall 98 Total 3-point Rebounds ## Player p fgm-fga fgm-fga ftm-fta off-def tot pf tp a to blk stl min 11 PENAVA, Ajdin f 4-6 0-2 2-2 2-0 2 4 10 1 2 1 0 12 25 TAYLOR, Ryan f 6-18 0-6 5-8 3-8 11 3 17 3 1 3 0 37 02 BROWNING, Stevie g 5-8 3-4 3-4 2-4 6 1 16 3 3 0 4 34 33 ELMORE, Jon g 6-14 3-4 13-15 1-6 7 2 28 5 4 1 2 38 35 LOOP, Austin g 5-9 5-8 0-0 0-1 1 2 15 2 0 0 2 38 05 ALLISON, Ky're - 1-2 0-1 0-0 0-0 0 1 2 0 1 0 0 6 21 NIKOLIC, Aleksa - 3-6 0-2 0-0 0-7 7 2 6 2 1 0 0 24 32 BLEDSOE, Phil - 0-0 0-0 0-2 0-0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 2 50 MIJOVIC, Milan - 1-1 0-0 2-2 1-1 2 1 4 0 0 0 0 9 TM TEAM - - - - 1-3 4 - - - - - - - Totals.............. - 31-64 11-27 25-33 10-30 40 16 98 16 12 5 8 200 48.4% 40.7% 75.8% Team summary: FG 3FG FT 1st Half: 14-32 6-16 8-11 43.8% 37.5% 72.7% 2nd Half: 17-32 5-11 17-22 53.1% 45.5% 77.3% Score by Periods 1st 2nd Total Ohio 38 50 88 Record: (4-1) Marshall 42 56 98 Record: (5-1) Points in the paint-OHIO 42,MAR 39. Points off turnovers-OHIO 17,MAR 18. 2nd chance points-OHIO 23,MAR 14. Fast break points-OHIO 0,MAR 5. Bench points-OHIO 14,MAR 12. Score tied-7 times. Lead changed-8 times. Last FG-OHIO 2nd-00:17, MAR 2nd-04:30. Largest lead-OHIO by 5 2nd-17:58, MAR by 16 2nd-04:30. OHIO led for 03:36. MAR led for 32:32. Game was tied for 03:52. Officials: Tim Gattis, Justin Qualls and Tommy Short Technical fouls: Ohio-None. Marshall-None. Attendance: 6031 Sources * OhioBobcats.com Category:Games